Yaoi Yugioh RolePlay!
by edens chaos
Summary: Me and some of my online friends rp'ed and the chat was so funny that i decided to post it! its yaoi so gomen my straight loving readers... hopefully i can be included in both groups of yaoi and straight... . GO READ! THEN REVIEW!


eden: hehehehehehe.... This is an rp chat I had with some of my fellow yugioh yaoi pals... this will probably get deleted cuz its in script format but oh well... smirk im just taking everything exactly from the chat so ... ya. Any way! Im leaving out what was said around the rp but to let you know most of it was about whose fav. Pairing was who and my and Omittchi were fighting about how I suck at rp... you'll see...

WARNINGS: Yaoi! Explicit language

Ryou is played by Omittchi17

Yuugi is played by Kurayami Angel

Yami is played by Tsuxsoka

Bakura is played by YamiNoGame04

Kaiba is played by eden (me!)

Marik is played by Littledipper5115

Kaiba is later played by InsaneDragonLove

While I take on the role as Anzu

RP BEGIN!

Ryou:sits down on couch next to Bakura

Yuugi: is bouncing around with a LOT of cotton candy in his hands and mouth

Yuugi: (.)

Ryou:watches Yugi ;;;

Yami: Calm down, hikari.

Bakura- pets Ryou and stares at Yuugi weirdly

Kaiba: leaning against wall glaring

Ryou: huggles Bakura

Kaiba: -.-

Yuugi: bounces over to Kaiba and offers cotton candy puppy eyes

Ryou:walks over to Kaiba

Kaiba: stares

Marik: is really bored and staring at Ryou's butt

Ryou:hugs Kaiba

Marik: grunts

Yuugi: still posed in front of Kaiba with cotton candy

Kaiba: freezes

Bakura- Ahhh! No one stares at Ryou, in any type of way...

Ryou:? looks at Marik

Yami: is lost

Marik: turns quickly If you saw that then you were obviously busy staring at me!

Kaiba: still in Ryou's clutches let go of me please

Marik: demented grin

Ryou:looks at Kaiba grins ok! lets go

Yuugi: given up on Kaiba and bounds over to his yami

Bakura- Well, I'm just doing my job protecting my other half.

Yami: Stares at his Hikari arms wide open

Kaiba: you people bug me...

Kaiba: why am I here again?

Marik: You just wanted to stare at me Tomb robber...

Yuugi: pokes Yami in a cute way

Ryou:looks at Kaiba cuz I trapped you here

Yami: smirked

Yuugi: giggle

Bakura- Malik...! stares at him

Kaiba: whistles star wars theme

Ryou:walks over to Marik

Ryou: y were u looking at me?

Yuugi: suddenly whips out a lollipop

Kaiba: I know where this is going

Marik: smiles I wasn't staring at you.

Kaiba: oo

Yami: Where'd you get that, Yugi?

Kaiba: yes you were Marik

Ryou:? is confused then who were u staring at?

Yuugi: licks lolli innocently .........hmm.......I wonder.....

Marik: What do you know?! I wasn't staring at anybody!

Ryou: ..yes you were...dun lie! it's not good!

Marik: You guys are paranoid. I'll take a lollipop though.

Yuugi: hands out lollis

Ryou: may I have a lolli plz?

Yuugi: yep yep! what flavor?

Ryou: umm...green apple!

Yuugi: hands Ryou a green apple lolly

Yuugi: coyly Yami.........would u like a lollipop?

Ryou:takes thank you hugs Yugi then walks over to Bakura

Yuugi:.

Yami: Stares at the two of them Hikari, do you have an orange lollipop?

Bakura- huggles Ryou Whee! ((Out of character there ; ))

Ryou:stick lolli in mouth then sits next to Bakura

Ryou:hugs Bakura (wb!)

Yuugi: throws the orange lolly at Yami and it lands in a very inappropriate place oops......smirk

Marik: ... frustrated can. I. have . a lollipop. now!

Yami: looks down at his ruined leather pants ... it's alright, Aibou

Yuugi: sure! why didn't u say so?

Marik: .... I did... grumbling

Yuugi:: huh? how did it ruin ur pants, Yami? it was still in the wrapper..... .

Yuugi: over to hug Marik and give him a lolly, while giving him sad puppy eyes of doom

Marik: tapping foot GIVE ME MY RA DAMN LOL-

Marik: Oh. Thanks

Yugi: giggles&

Marik: .... why is it brown? With green spots?

Yami: Laughs to himself

Bakura- I bet it's a vegetarian one!

Yuugi: hops away

Yuugi: skips back over to Yami and sits in his lap

Yami: lets Yugi sits on lap

Yugi: sits in Yami's lap

Marik: throws lollipop at BakuraRyou:looks at Marik

Kaiba: cracks up laughing

Bakura- gets hit with it What the...

Marik: pretends to be innocent Little Kaiba did it!

Bakura- ...

Kaiba: stops laughing

Yami: Unwrapped lollipop and placed it in his mouth

Ryou: no! dun lie! u did it! I saw!

Kaiba: What the...? no I didn't you little prick grumbles rude things about Marik

Yugi: blows bubbles in Kaiba's direction and one lands in Kaiba's hair

Ryou:hugs Bakura

Kaiba: spazes GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!!

Yami: chuckles at his light's cuteness

Yuugi: wraps arms around Yami and acts innocent

Kaiba: glares you little...

Bakura- hugs Ryou back sticks tongue out at Malik Bad boy, Malik.

Marik: Whatever, Kaiba I know you have a crush on Bakura, that's why you threw the lollipop at him

Kaiba: OO

Kaiba: WTF?!?!?!

Ryou:....

Bakura- confused

Marik: Mokuba told me!

Ryou:..looks at Kaiba

Kaiba: no! I like Joey!... wait what?

Kaiba: uh......

Ryou:......stares

Marik: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Yami: Kaiba has a crush on Bakura? ROFL

Bakura- Ha! He likes Jounouchi... snickers

Yuugi: cocks ears was that something that I heard?

Kaiba: runs off

Marik: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!

Ryou: O.O;

Yuugi: sends bubbles after Kaiba

Yami: Reels Kaiba back in

screams in distance

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ryou:?

Kaiba: LET ME GO!!!!!!

bubbles have taken over Kaiba's hair

Marik: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAAHAHA!

Ryou:walks over to Marik

Kaiba: chucks pickle at Marik shut it you

Yami: Uses all his strength

Marik: That was indeed the highlight of my day. Wait till I tell Little Joey!

Yami: Ehh...?

Ryou:puts tape over Marik's mouth

Kaiba: wouldn't make a difference you insane psycho we've been dating for a year now

Yuugi: goes back to glomping Yami

Yami: That's right. Kaiba DOES have a crush on Jou...

Yami: Glomps back at Yugi

Yugi:

Ryou:walks back to Bakura

Marik: ....

Marik: uses earrings to take tape off mouth! AGAIN!

Ryou: puts tape over Marik's mouth and steals his earring and ties hands and feet together

Marik: Damn it.... stupid corp. owner I wanted JOE-

Marik: anime falls

Ryou:shoves Marik in corner wags finger at u've been bad!

Bakura- Whoa...

Kaiba: o0

Yuugi: tickles Yami

Yami: rolls over laughing ahahahaha stop it, Yugi...

looks at Bakura and Kaiba ?

Yuugi: evil grin, keeps tickling

Marik: -imagines Joey and Ryou with him on beach--

Marik: --in hula skirts--

Kaiba: mumbles to self I gotta get out of here...

Ryou: O.O; whacks Marik

Yami: Seizes Yugi's hands and tickled back

Yami: It's PAYBACK TIME!

Ryou:stares at Marik

Yuugi: NOOO laughs OOOOOOO laughs OOOOOO

Kaiba: stomach growls I wanna pickle pickles start raining (I was eating pickles at the moment... . )

Yuugi: crying b/c he's laughing so hard

Marik: .... --wtf???? it sounds like... its rainy... pickles?--

Yami: Evil smirk You won't get away with tickling me!

Yuugi: random PICKLES!

Bakura- looks around at the pickles... Wtf...

Yuugi: helpless

Kaiba: stupid rp'ers

Ryou:walks back and sits next to Bakura

Yuugi: still laughing

Marik: tape falls off from his drool

Ryou:walks back over to Marik

Marik: ... these rp's hate me... every time...

Marik: DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! backs away

Kaiba: oO

Ryou:stares

Yuugi: stopped laughing and is bouncing on Yami's erec---er , lap cough

Kaiba: hey stupid rper's!! where's Mokuba!!??!!

Yami: keep on tickling Yugi

Marik: Who cares about ur pathetic brother...

Yami: shrugs

Ryou:uses duck tape and puts on Marik's mouth

Kaiba: -.-

Marik: --RA DAMN IT! THEY DO HATE ME... WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE...--

Ryou: we dun hate u I dun hate you.. u just gotta have a time out for now

): Anzu: comes out of no where falalalala!! French vanilla! disappears (was watching a commercial... . )

Yuugi: stopped laughing and is bouncing on Yami's erec---er , lap cough

Marik: waves arms --help me little TEA--

(reaction to tea's appearance...)

Tsuxsoka (6:04:41 PM): (OoO) Littledipper5115 (6:04:46 PM): (!!!!!) Tsuxsoka (6:04:47 PM): (I see....) edens rising sun (6:04:53 PM): (I got

bored...) Omittchi 17 (6:04:57 PM): (XD) edens rising sun (6:05:00 PM): (hehehehehehehe) Littledipper5115 (6:05:06 PM): (cause Kaiba is boring) Omittchi 17 (6:05:06 PM): (I like vanilla..)

Bakura- walks up and takes tape off Malik

Yuugi: continuing to.........errr....

Yami: Whispers at Yugi Wanna do something...?

Ryou:huggles Bakura

Yuugi: sly look like what?

Ryou:

Marik: --like get me out of these damn ropes and tape--

Bakura- cuddles Ryou and sleeps

Anzu: reappears holding a camera and starts recording everything (this is where the swap took place..)

Ryou:sleeps also

Yami: Like... whispers something inappropriately to Yugi or you want to do that later?

Anzu: hehehehehehe

Yuugi: hmmmmmmm.....very tempting...... . would u wanna gross them out?

Marik: !!!!!!! --the pharaoh and little Yugi are... urk...--

Yami: No

Ryou: Zzz...

Anzu: puts hand over Marik's mouth shhh...

Anzu: zooms on Yuugi and Yami great blackmail

Marik: !!!!! mumbles I wont say anything if you get me out of this?--

Yuugi: screams and grabs Yami closer

Yami: OO;;;

Ryou:wakes up and sees Tea

Ryou: eh? Tea?

Anzu: Hi Ryou!!

Ryou: hi!!!

Yami: Tea's here?

Marik: --I'm getting mad--

Yuugi: .........

Ryou:grins how r u?

edens rising sun (6:09:34 PM): Anzu: Im great... smirk looks at Yami holds up camera and I saw ur little endeavor with Yugi,

Yami!

Ryou: O.O;;; ummm....

Yuugi: madly blushing

Ryou: can I see!

Kaiba: -follows Tea silently...dun dun dun!-

Anzu: what do you want Seto

Yami: If you don

Ryou: plz!!!!!! I wanna see!!!

Anzu: hehehe gives video tape to Ryou here ya go

Ryou:stares at it for a moment then looks at Yugi and his Yami

Marik: tapes falls off mouth grabs tape and paper tapes "kick me" sign on Kaiba's back

Yuugi: stares at Ryou while trying to settle his blush

Ryou:walks over to them

Marik: kukuku

Ryou:clenches fist video breaks looks at Tea it aint right to do that...

Anzu: oO

Anzu: checks camera

Ryou:steals camera

Anzu: NOOOO!!! It was OFF!

Marik: We didn't want to see that anyway, you perv. But it's funny that the man you love is gay...

Anzu: chases Ryou GIMME MY CAMERA!!!

Marik: HAHAHA!

Ryou: runs

Anzu: slaps Marik I don't love Yami

Yami: Toss it to me, Ryou.

Yami: OO;;;;;;;;;;

Marik: Everyone knows Pharaohs can't catch!

Ryou: O.O;;

Yuugi: randomly glomps Yami WHEEEEEEE

Ryou:looks at Tea

Anzu: jumps on Ryou and grabs camera my precious huggles camera

Kaiba: Really? So, if threw a ball at you, you wouldn't catch it?

Bakura- has been awake for a while now due to all of the chasing stares at what's going on

Ryou:steals camera again

Marik: That is right, little Kaiba

Ryou: runs upstairs

Yuugi: is being greatly ignored poo.

Anzu: turns chibi and sobs

Marik: sigh... -- no one has kicked Kaiba yet...--

Yuugi: joins Anzu in sobbing b/c he is getting n response

Ryou:hides in closet in fear Tea might hate him now

Kaiba: -throws flaming bricks at Marik- Catch!

Anzu: continues sobbing

Marik: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! drops brick on foot OWW!

Ryou:looks at camera ? looks at all the pics taken OO

Marik: I'M NOT THE PHARAOH!

Anzu: OO

Anzu: NOOOOOOO MY CAMERA

Anzu: NO TOUCHIE!!!

Marik: ................................ yet.

Ryou: locks closet so she wont get in

Anzu: stacks couches and chairs in front of closet door

Anzu: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuugi: mortally depressed and singing strange eerie songs to himself while rocking back and forth in the corner

Anzu: MY REVENGE!!!!!

Ryou:hides behind a coat hanging on coat hanger with head poking out of it

Ryou:looks at pics again....

Marik: Smart thinking Ryou. If only I was in there with you...

Kaiba: -sniggers- Congratulations...the first step to recovery is admitting what's wrong

Yami: Yugi, what's wrong?

Ryou: O.O MARIK!

Anzu: hehehehe

Marik: .... no one asked you, KAIBA. What little Ryou?

Yuugi: sigh

Anzu: you can't get out Ryou

Ryou:....

Ryou: O.O;; what?!

Marik: Yes he can.

Marik: pulls out millennium rod

Anzu: no I got the door blocked with couches

Anzu: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Anzu: puts up mental defenses

Yami: What's wrong, Aibou? sits next to Yugi and lifts him up onto his lap

Ryou:tries to open door but cant T t I ish gonna die!

Marik: -- in tea's head: ... lock me in closet with Ryou!!!!--

Kaiba: Wtf?

Ryou:wimpers

Yuugi: feels a bit better

Bakura- turns all dramatic rushes to save Ryou!

Anzu: under mind control

Ryou:sits in corner of closet crying

Yami: lifts Yugi face up to face his own then smiled at the little one

Marik: -- WHY AREN'T YOU LISTEING?!!! taps rod Is this thing on?

Yuugi: blushes

opens door

Bakura- plows through everyone to get Ryou

Anzu: falls on floor

Yuugi: bright red, looking at his Yami

Ryou:looks at Bakura

Yami: smirks

Marik:-- NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOCK ME IN THERE WITH HIM!--

Yuugi: waiting/wishing something would happen

Bakura- picks up Ryou and takes him off somewhere far, far away

Ryou:hugs Bakura

Yami: lean down to the light's mouth and pressed his own onto it

Yuugi: shocked

Marik: ... What do I have to do to get some.... growls

Ryou:walks over to Marik

Marik: eh?

Yugi: kisses back eagerly once he realizes what is happening

Ryou: kisses his nose softly then walks back to Bakura

Marik: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: one hand behind Yugi's head

(take from chat)

Littledipper5115 (6:24:55 PM): (aww.......)   
edens rising sun (6:25:12 PM): (make out session on im OO didn't think it was possible)   
Kurayami Angel (6:25:22 PM): (actually somehow blushing in real life. lol)   
Tsuxsoka (6:25:25 PM): (Rofl)   
Littledipper5115 (6:25:27 PM): (lol)   
Omittchi 17 (6:25:27 PM): (XD)   
Kurayami Angel (6:25:36 PM): (lol!)

Ryou:huggles Bakura

Bakura- huggles Ryou back! Haha...

Anzu: recording Yugi and Yami's kiss

Yuugi: sighs and nibbles on Yami's lip just a little

Anzu: hehehe

Marik: ... sigh

Ryou:-.- steals camera from Anzu and wrecks it, smashing it to pieces

Yami: Nibbles back at Yugi's lips then threw a brick at Anzu

suddenly, a giant marshmallow eats Anzu and her camera. mwahahaha........j/k

Anzu: im hated... :'(

Marik: I miss Odeon...

Yugi: no, it's just cuz u have a camera

Ryou:cuddles next to Bakura and falls asleep

edens rising sun (6:27:55 PM): Anzu: destroys all 5 cameras in backpack

Marik: watches her

Marik: --maybe I should be straight??--

Yami: Too busy paying attention to Yugi than to notice things

Yuugi: really really red

Ryou: Zzz...

comet hits house

Yuugi: running hands through Yami's hair

Marik: puts down rod disappointed ... why didn't that comet listen to me? I told it to hit the

house?!!!

): Anzu: eats marshmallow that ate her

Yami: Pulls Yugi closer

Marik: Stupid comet.... walks outside comet hits him

Ryou:wakes up

Yuugi: rubs noses with Yami's

Ryou:sees Marik O.O;;;

Marik: AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh scream fades

Ryou:pulls Marik inside

Yami: rubs back

Marik: AHH! You saved me Ryou!

Ryou: ok Marik?

Yuugi: smiles and kisses Yami in a chaste way

Marik: I will be if you give me another kiss. grins

Ryou:kisses gently

Bakura- !!!

Marik: smiles really big

Ryou:looks at Bakura

Anzu: yaoi love triangle!! kawaii! is a voyeur

Bakura- weeping in corner (( XD; ))

Marik: laughing in head --dumb tomb robber!! HAHA! I win again!!--

Ryou:runs over to Bakura

Marik: You're very cute, Ryou HEY COME BACK!

Yami: Looks at Bakura

Marik: anime falls

Yuugi: U.U

looks at Marik then Bakura

Yuugi: disappointed cuz Yami didn't kiss him

Marik: gets up, rubs head ..ow

Bakura- looks at Ryou sniffle

Ryou:sweatdrop ...

hugs Bakura

Yami: Suddenly turned to Yugi

Ryou:kisses Bakura I ish sorry..

Ryou:hugs

Yami: I didn't forget you, Aibou

Yuugi: ducks head down

Marik: .... nooo.....

Bakura- swoon Yay! hugs Ryou Tis okay.

Marik: Another thing I lose in my life...

Yami: D

Malik: appears out of nowhere

Marik: AHHH! NO!

Marik: NO NO NO NO NO NO N O NO ON NO !!!

Ryou:looks at Marik ?

Yuugi: U.U

Ryou:hugs Bakura and kisses him

Marik: okay! whispers Tea, get ... that... freak away from me...

Bakura- swoons and kisses back passionately (( Woo! ))

Yami: Pushes Yugi in a corner then kisses him eagerly

Anzu: jacks Bakura's ring while he's distracted baiz Malik!

Marik: speechless

Anzu: sends Malik to shadow realm

Ryou:tackles Anzu to ground

Bakura- ... NO! growls at Anzu!

Marik: jaw drops

Anzu: hey... I was helping Marik

Marik: How'd you?! I DIDNT KNOW YOU KNEW SHADOW MAGIC?!

): Anzu: -.-

Marik: is scared

Ryou: can we have my Yami's ring back?

Yuugi: kisses back wantingly

Anzu: yep!

Anzu:gives ring back

Ryou:takes ty walks back to Bakura

Marik: WAIT NO! Give it to me!

Anzu: holds Marik back

Bakura- claps Goodie! puts on Ring

Marik: ....erff... Thanks anyway LITTLE TEAspits in her face

Ryou: hugs Bakura

Anzu: that's what I get for helping you and was going to help you plot

Anzu: jeez

Yami: focuses on Yugi

Marik: .... I'm sorry I'm JUST HAVING A BAD LIFE.

Ryou:cuddles next to Bakura

Marik: meanwhile those freaks don't do anything but smooch all day. They need to find a hobby.

Anzu: true.. very true...

Yuugi: rubbing against Yami near his-- err.....

Marik: wow.. are we talking in a not psychotic mind controlling manner?

Marik: So Tea, how old are you?

Anzu: MUAHAHAHA!! truth or dare... starts plotting

everyone gathers in a circle

Marik: ... good idea, I like how she thinks

Yami: sits next to Yugi

Marik: -- although I'd prefer spin the bottle...--

Anzu:slaps him stop trying to hit on Bakura. You know it's pointless

Yuugi: any of them sounds good........ .

Yami: sure... any.

Yuugi: cough igetyami cough

Marik: I don't want that dumb TOMB ROBBER... anyway

): Bakura- grinds teeth

Marik: Okay we ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

Yami: smiles

Anzu: yayz! claps

Yuugi: bouncing

Marik: is impatient

Marik: Okay PHARAOH! Truth or dare?!

Yami: Truth

Marik: WHAT YOU?!

Yuugi: giggle

Anzu: stupid chicken

Marik: growls are you sure? Cause only chickens pick truth!

Yami: frowns we're just starting out, psycho

Marik: ... but... I ... don't have... a truth idea!

Marik: FORGET IT!

Yami: Just go!

Marik: Uhh... is it true that you had a secret love affair with Yugi's grandpa?

Yuugi: .....

Marik: That was dumb, but anyway that's what Kaiba said

Yami: OO

Yuugi: o.O

Yami: What? Didn't know what question means

Marik: DID YOU "DO IT" WITH YUGI'S GRANDPA?!

Anzu: whips out sound recorder

Yami: No.

Anzu: aww...

): Yami: Why would I do that?

Yuugi: happy

Anzu: damn

Marik: Pooey. You take the fun out of every game.

Anzu: Yami! ur turn....

Yuugi: Yami, its ur turn .

Yami: rolls eyes

): Yami: Anzu, are you truly a virgin?!

Kurayami Angel (6:57:58 PM): Yuugi: laughs

Anzu: hm....

Anzu: how to put it...

Anzu: knocks Yami unconscious YES I AM YOU STUPID )&)(&(&

Marik: Hehe you didn't say truth or dare, pharaoh, so Tea didn't have to answer! But she did.. what a

fool.

): Yuugi: sobs my poor Yami............

Marik: hahaha!

Anzu: shut you stupid midget

Bakura- backs away (( This is fun... ))

Yuugi: kisses Yami deeply, hoping it will wake him up

Marik: HHHAHAHHA!! thinks: I'm starting to like this girl

Yami: wakes up

Yugi: .

Anzu: I wish it would snow...

Marik: thinks: when I'm pharaoh I'll kill ppl for doing things like that

Yugi: Anzu's turn

Marik: WTF?

Anzu: hehehehehehehe

Marik: I hate snow.

Anzu: hold must think

Yami: ...

Anzu: Marik truth or dare

Yuugi: .......

Anzu: Marik...

Marik: ME? I knew you would pick me, cause I am the almighty one, the greatest, the bravest, the

coolest MARIK ISHTAR!

Anzu: no I just wanna see you in deep shit

Marik: ....truth.

Anzu: damn u

Yuugi: O.o

Yami: coughschickencough

Anzu: um

Marik: HAHAHA! YOUR GIRLY SCHEMES CAN'T GET ME!

Marik: Don't talk pharaoh.

Yami: rolls eyes

Anzu: since I have nothing better.. why do you keep looking at Yuugi

Yuugi: blush

Yami: glaressss

Marik: I'm not looking at Yugi! ...

Marik: YEAH I'm looking at his puzzle!

Anzu: you were looking at his eyes

Anzu: I saw

Marik: THE EYE OF HIS PUZZLE

Yami: Is that true, Psycho?

Anzu: let's check the security cameras shall we?

Yuugi: trying to stay out of it

Marik: ... well I don't think that will be needed if you must know I like someone else!

Marik: ... sweating just cause ur staring doesn't mean you like them!

Anzu: -.-

Anzu: ur avoiding the question sing song voice

Marik: I mean I stare at Bakura all the time and I despise him!

Marik: DON'T GET SING SONGY WITH ME!

Bakura- ...

Marik: OKAY IF YOU MUST KNOW!

Marik: ... geez I was staring at Yugi but I was thinking about someone else. YOU HAPPY?!

Yuugi:.........

Anzu: yes

Anzu: smirk

Marik: THANK YOU

Yami: of who?

Marik: thinks: I don't like her anymore.. she is evil

Marik: HEY! My turn is over!

Yami: Fine

Marik: Like I'm going to tell you about my secret love for Joey and Ryou...

Yuugi: o.................kay

edens rising sun (7:08:14 PM): Anzu: OOuuu

Anzu: creepy

Marik: clamps hands over mouth

Bakura- Ryou. is. mine.

Yami: OO two-timer!!

Marik: really wants to disappear

Yuugi: feels so left out O.o

Anzu: whispers in ear just erase their minds

Marik: pissed off OKAY SOMEBODY GO AND STOP BOTHERING ME!

Yuugi: sweatdrop

Marik: Oh goody. grins dementably Truth or DARE!

Yuugi: .................dare.

Marik: ... frisky one are we.

Marik: okay...

Yuugi: why am I the only brave one? especially when it's Marik doing the daring

Yami: yes, he has a brave heart

Marik: I DARE YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR EGYPTAIN GOD CARD!

Anzu: that's sooooo corny

Yuugi: ..........

Marik: COME ON, LITTLE YUGI! You have to do what I say, or its cheating!

Yuugi: ur weird, Marik.

Marik: You don't wanna be a cheater, do you? That's just plain evil.

Anzu: im not gonna comment

Yami: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!

Yami: I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm!

Marik: WHAT THE?!

Anzu:knocks Yami and Marik unconscious

Marik: No way! That's the chicken's way ou--

Yuugi: nooooooo

Anzu: Yuugi! wanna play video games?

Marik: ...........

Yuugi: mumbles

Yami:

Anzu: common to much boyfriend is unhealthy tsk tsk

Yami: ;;;

Marik: dreams is this heaven???erk the afterlife... (w/e)

Yuugi: dazed

Anzu: ugh... im surrounded by idiots

Yami: is with Marik

Yuugi: noooooo my Yami is gooooooone

Marik: sees Yami

Marik: Tea killed us.

Marik: I think.

Yami: ?????

Yami: Where am I?

Yuugi: kisses Yami and brings him back to life

Marik: Can u talk or must you just stand they're confused.

Marik: ,

Anzu: jacks Yami and Marik's millennium items

Yuugi: ARGH! attacks Anzu

Yami: Kisses Yugi back then frowned at Anzu

Marik: sees Malik

Anzu: just... kidding?

Yami: Sees Shadi

Marik: .... this is not heaven.... AHHHH! wakes up screaming

Marik: I LIVE!!!!!!! rises like Frankenstein

Marik: rubs head ... blinks what just happened?

Yuugi: ionno

Anzu:whistles innocently

Marik: --

Anzu: what?

Yuugi: waiting

Marik: .... nothing.

RP END!

eden: it ends there cuz everyone had to sign off... so if it seems like a weird cut off, gomen ne! oh well.. I just felt like posting this... for those who are like me and like straight pairings as well im attempting to get the next chapter of typhoon up... I have to re-edit a lot of stuff though... like the whole fing name.. it's not supposed to be typhoon it's supposed to be hurricane... -.-;;; oh well. Baiz ppl who actually go through with reading this sh.


End file.
